For the World
by Sarah Wayne
Summary: Roy and Riza and how they are...Royai fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **ok, ok, you know the deal, I don't own FMA or Roy or Riza, so don't sue. **

For the World 

Riza had walked into her apartment, a bag of apples in her hand. She was surprisingly cheerful that day. She had been taking care of Roy since his 'accident' and she had never been so sure of his recovery. He had seemed to be fine, and their relationship had taken a turn, for what she hoped, would be for the better. She stepped into Roy's room, and stopped short. He was closing a suitcase; his uniform lay on the bed with a letter on top. She knew that letter.

"You received your orders?" she asked. He didn't say anything.

"Roy…" she said. He stood up, and placed his suitcase on the floor.

"I'm heading up north; border control," he said flatly. She stepped toward him.

"Border control? But you belong in Central; you have subordinates to…" she tried to say before he cut her off.

"Central is no place for a Corporal, Lieutenant," he said and brushed past her with his suitcase and uniform. She stood stock-still. As soon as the door closed, the apples feel to the floor.

**End chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2, yeah!!!! **

Roy wasn't exactly sure why his former subordinates liked to call him and bother him. Today was no different.

"Hey, what's up sir?" came Havoc's voice from over the receiver.

"The roof Second Lieutenant, what do you want me to say?" the Corporal asked flatly.

"Oh come on Mustang! Lighten up!" the smoker said. In the background, Roy could hear the voices of his other former subordinates.

"Come on, tell him, tell him!!" came Fuery's voice from the background.

"Alright, alright, keep your shirt on! Jeez! Well, we have some interesting news for you, and we think you might be interested," Jean said.

"And that would be…?" Roy asked.

"Hawkeye has been in court for awhile, trying to find some way to get your rank back and your place at Central. She's been going at if for a while. We really want you here sir, you could really do some good," the second lieutenant said. Roy sighed.

"I can't believe she would be so stupid," he said, more to himself than Havoc.

"Hey, listen, Riza's really been busting her ass for you for a long time, the least you could do is come back to Central and make her smile again. It's been so depressing around here since you left her behind. She cares a lot about you and I think you've been too selfish to think of anyone else but yourself," he said. The Flame Alchemist stared at the receiver for a few minutes, trying to interpret what Havoc had just said.

"Well thanks for the reality check Havoc, I appreciate the sympathy," Roy said.

"Yeah, well, I can say whatever I want to say, I do outrank you," he replied.

"Haha, yes you do. 'sigh'. Thanks Havoc," he said and hung up.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chappie, yeah!!!!**

Riza neatly piled the papers on her desk and sighed. She felt too tired. The last few pieces of paper work had really been a pain to finish and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to stay awake.

"Lieutenant, you might want to come and see this!" said Falman as he poked his head into her office. Standing, Riza followed the Warrant Officer to see what the commotion was all about. Looking out the window, she couldn't believe her eyes. He stood outside the gates, hands in his pocket, head up, looking at the Central building. The gates opened and he strode in; walking like he owned the place. She smiled. Opening the door, she went to greet him.

"Welcome back Colonel," she said, saluting him, with a look of 'all business' on her face. He saluted back, looking back the same way.

"At ease Lieutenant," he said. She relaxed and broke into a smile.

"Thanks for the invite," he said, smiling cockily. Riza sucked in a breath and literally threw herself at Roy. He was caught off guard, stumbling slightly before hugging her back.

"We missed you…I missed you," she said into his ear.

"I missed you too," he replied. They just stayed like that for a few moments; taking everything in.

"OH JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" came Havoc's voice.

"YEAH, KISS HER, C'MON!" came chants from the other soldiers. Riza turned around, blushing. She never blushed. Roy laughed. She looked at him and he just chuckled. Gently and swiftly, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She nearly died of embarrassment and surprise. He pulled back, smiling.

"What took you so long?" she breathed and leaned in for another kiss. She wouldn't have traded that moment for the world.

**The End!!!! Reviews are loved oh so very much!**


End file.
